SPIRIT of the cards
by unreal reality
Summary: All (3)of Seto's Blue Eyes' are missing. A girl named Kaida Seiryuu (who has 3 split personalities)says she can help him get it back. Why does she act as if she's always known him?
1. Pass the Sushiprologue

Prologue  
  
"Yo Kaiba! Pass the sushi, will you."  
  
"I'm sure you can reach it yourself, mutt."  
  
"Hey, who you calling mutt?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Seto replied in a calm voice, his eyes not meeting Jou's.  
  
"Seto! You know how rude that was? That's not the way to treat our visitors!" scolded a silver haired girl with distinctive blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, this is my house, woman. Nobody orders me around." He replied, still not meeting anyone's eyes.  
  
The girl simply replied in full confidence, "Well, I suppose you don't care about owning me again, do you?"  
  
This time, the CEO looked up. He glared at her and passed the sushi to Joey muttering something. For a moment, there was silence except for the three diners consuming their food.  
  
"So, were you guys together?" asked Jou with food in his mouth.  
  
Kaiba stood up and slammed the table with his hands in the process. "NEVER." He bellowed.  
  
"Never." He said more slowly returning back to his seat.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
INTERMISSION  
  
This scene probably means NOTHING to you. Over all, it may not even make the slightest bit of sense. How did Jou end up having dinner at Seto's place?  
  
Who is this girl and why does she seem to have control over Kaiba? What was with the "owning thing"?  
  
Well, to find out, you'll have to turn over to the next page. 


	2. THE END really

Chapter 01  
  
The day had come to an end and everyone you could possibly think of had retired to their beds. Well, everyone except Seto Kaiba.  
  
You see, the man is often called "conceited", "cruel", "mean", yadda, yadda. You probably won't believe me, but he was awake because he couldn't stop thinking about how he had embarrassed Jou Katsuya, Yugi Muto, and their friends.  
  
It all started with a dictionary. . .but that's a long story so, we'll skip it.  
  
Anyway, as I was saying, he lay awake, thinking about how good he is until he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Alrighty, he goes to sleep.  
  
Nothing to see here.  
  
THE END.  
  
No, really, it is the end.  
  
Do you really want to turn to the next chapter?  
  
Trust me, the next one's useless, and perhaps the others more to come will be.  
  
Do you really want to know what happens next in the story?  
  
Take my advice, DON'T TURN THE PAGE unless you want to hear about another one of those doomed-love-stories. Or is it a doomed one?  
  
Maybe love shall conquer all.  
  
Anyway, don't turn the page.  
  
THE END  
  
Seriously, THE END. 


	3. to satisfy curiosity, click here

Chapter 02  
  
So you actually decided to turn the page?  
  
Pathetic. Just because there is another chapter, doesn't mean you have to read it. Anyway, for being stubborn, you actually have to go through this chapter.  
  
Anyway, where were we? Oh, yes, the man had gone to sleep.  
  
But somewhere. . .right next to his bed(on his bedside table, actually) is his deck. In his deck, an important conversation is going on.  
  
Between who?  
  
Why, between his Blue Eyes White Dragon and his Lord of D.  
  
Yes, dear reader, the cards are having a conversation. If you can't live with that, then leave. . .now.  
  
BEWD: Oh dear, the mortal is becoming too conceited. . .  
  
LD: You're telling me. I say he should be punished.  
  
BEWD: Punished? How?  
  
LD: How long has it been since our spirits had gone out of the cards?  
  
BEWD: You aren't thinking of that, are you? I mean, Japan is very different form ancient Egypt.  
  
LD: Don't tell me you've forgotten how much fun you had with that mortal when he was back in Egypt.  
  
BEWD: It was fun pushing him around. . .but he's changed now.  
  
LD: Just because you two haven't seen each other for 5000 years, doesn't mean you have to get all awkward.  
  
BEWD: I suppose you're right. Let's get out of these cards right now.  
  
LD: Just one thing, are you taking ALL THREE of his Blue Eyes with you?  
  
BEWD: Of course..  
  
LD: I guess that's trouble for him.  
  
BEWD: Trouble? Why?  
  
LD: Who would want to deal with someone who has three split personalities?  
  
BEWD: We've gone through this before, I'm sure he can handle it.  
  
LD: Yes, but this time it'll be harder because like you said, he's changed. He's more sceptical now. Why do you think he'll believe you are the spirit of his cards?  
  
BEWD: Like I said, we've gone through this before. Why are you having doubts now? Wasn't this your idea?  
  
LD: Yes, well, you're right, let's get to it. We'll transform now and surprise him tomorrow.  
  
BEWD: Wait, before we officially transform, remember the pact.  
  
LD: Yes, I remember the pact you created.  
  
BEWD: Never get attached to a mortal. In other words, never fall in love. It creates complications. That's our promise.  
  
LD: You'll never fall in love gain, right? Remember when you fell in love with Ciara?  
  
BEWD: Yes, I'll prevent it from happening. I'm going to transform but this time, as a woman.  
  
LD: Anyway, enough chatter, let's get to it. 


End file.
